1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use with motor vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for monitoring the level of oil in a motor vehicle.
2. The prior Art
Indicators and gauges have long been used in motor vehicles to monitor the operation of the vehicle. These indicators make monitoring the vital fluids of a car easier and require less hands on investigation. Gasoline levels can be determined by observing the gasoline gauge normally located in the dashboard of an automobile. Coolant levels can generally be determined by the level of coolant visible in an overflow container, although this is not always possible since some automobiles do not have the container.
Oil, however cannot be monitored without hands on investigation. Generally the only way to determine the level of oil in the crank case of an engine is to withdraw a dip stick from the engine. The dip stick generally extends down diagonally through the engine block into the oil pan. To determine the oil level, a person must withdraw the dip stick, wipe it clean, then insert it back into the engine. It is then withdrawn again, covered by oil to a series of marks. If the oil is to low, the dip stick will be covered to the fill mark or lower. While this method is very simple and straight forward, it can be time consuming and messy. In the past, these problems were not a consideration because gas stations were full service. When getting a fill-up, an attendant would also check the oil and various other fluid levels. Since the oil level does not have to be constantly monitored, these frequent checks were plenty.
However, at the present day, full service gas stations are few and most people use self service stations. At self service stations the customers must check the oil level themselves. If a person is dressed up for the evening or for going to work, the last thing he would want to do would be to come into contact with motor oil. The dip stick method also requires some sort of cloth or rag to clean off the dip stick. A rag is not always readily available. These problems cause a great many people to neglect checking the oil level in their automobile. This may cause engine damage or excessive engine wear because of low oil levels.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new oil level indicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil level indicator which is inexpensive and easy to install.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an oil level indicator which will indicate when more oil is required without being exposed to the motor oil.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an oil level indicator which can be installed in all cars which use a dip stick.